I want of in love
by SIXTINATER
Summary: A simple and small party with a couple of calls can finish in a small and beautiful disaster translation of Spanish of the author maryhamatogirl


hello my name is Sofia and this history is of it paginates it of Spanish for the author maryhamatogir it is a history that is worthwhile to read, excuse my lacks and errors but I am learning... thank you and leave reviews please

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

In this life it is said that there is a person dedicated for each who, the love doesn't notice ages neither social conditions, the love is so big that neither the own appearance, neither certain limitations prevent that a heart finds its other half…. AND when they join alone they are desires to request… alone they are desires of in love… desires.

In the streets on inhabited of people with different things in mind four very special girls make their normal life.

- Yes sensei - the voice of some boys was listened outside of that school of martial arts.

- Were they very distracted - the serious aim - do I need more than their concentration, is the tournament close-does it arch a brow -and does anything stop I want that our school loses...understand?

- yes sensei-

- I don't listen to them! –

- yes sensei! -they raised the voice.

- Well, the class finishes - makes serious reverence, and the aim - until tomorrow boys --smiles, the serious face disappeared when finishing the greeting.

She goes to their small backpack and takes a towel and it dries the perspiration product of that intense training, it looks for something more and smiles when finding it, some bellboys and she smiles.

- A message… fair what waited -stands up and heads toward the watering-cans, a good bathroom and today's plan continued.

Katherine was her name, a very active girl and dedicated to her 18 years, she was an instructor of very professional karate, in her free whiles she adores to run career cars, era her small one and something dangerous distraction, but to her he didn't care that, he liked strong emotions.

- Until tomorrow katy - one of their students said goodbye.

- Until tomorrow Alicia-she takes their cellular one and he/she waits to that answer.

- Katy, I take hours waiting your call! -does one listen of the other side of the line - did you already finish of your classes? –

- Yes, Micaela - sighs smiling.

Micaela was the girl's name after the call, she was chemistry teacher and biology, she imparted classes in a prestigious university to her 20 years, she had to fight with students almost of her age, but to her didn't inconvenience him for anything that small detail, in her free whiles liberated the tención in some small box classes, to hit to the sack was her hobby and favorite distraction.

- Does the plan continue in foot, are they already clever… do we see each other where always? –

- If, in the same place always- does she smile Micaela since it was sometimes very impatient - did you warn to the girls? –

- No, but now I make it-

- Ok, I go to the watering - cans and I leave home to get ready, like in one hour I am clever- it goes by a mirror and stops suddenly and looks at himself - better two - looks at himself and it lowers the look - I am ugly - and it looses a sound laughter.

- This well, we see each other in three hours, better - she looks at their clock and at once to the classroom of classes - alone I give them the task and I leave of here, I will give this way time to the girls… well until to the while bye-

- Bye-

it finishes the communication.

Meanwhile in the classroom a constant murmur that was intensified makes a vein in its head to stand out of the girl.

- Keep silent! -it accommodates their eyeglasses - they write down the task - it is rotated to the chalkboard and begins to score.

In another part of the city in a public library a girl is to finish an infantile reading.

- Children and red colorín this story had finished - she closes the book.

- Michu- she speaks a small one - it was very beautiful that story-

- But like a princess of a toad will fall in love? - Does another boy say - and how that with a kiss prince becomes? - it puts expensive of negation - that disgust -

The youth's name was Miroslava, she likes of making of everything, she has worked in thousands of things for its restless character its stature it doesn't lower neither high its hair was small and curly, in its free times she liked of reading stories to the children in the library its age 19 years, very observer and friendly like nobody.

- Although you don't believe it Peter that it usually happens - she smiles - you fall in love with the one who less you imagine - it is pensive - good, it is hour of saying good bye-

She stands up and she says goodbye to the children their cellular one walks toward their handbag and search with difficulty.

- Here these - does it revise it and does it put expensive of annoyance - neither a call neither message - does she look at the clock - where these Alex? - it marks and she waits in the impatient line.

In another part of the city.

A girl walks hurried to an office with papers in the hand, her cellular one sounds but she cannot answer it to have the busy hands.

- Do you need Pled help? - a boy smiles amusing.

- Do I seem to need it? -she looks at it with anger - undoubtedly I need it Brandon -

She was a prestigious lawyer defender, their name Alexandra to their 21 years it had been able to be the graduate that had dreamt of girl, era of normal stature their clear brown hair below the shoulders that she had it bundle to a ponytail for comfort and formality in their work, their eyes color honey under those eyeglasses that it used in the trials and a smile that she didn't deny to anybody.

- Is my cellular one sounding and cannot I answer it - does she give him those enormous files - and does it take out their cellular of the hurried case - hello?-

- Alex where demons these? - it is heard to the other side of the line - you don't retaliate to say that you stayed reading those horrible and thick files-

- No, undoubtedly non Michu - it leans the hand and aim their clock - demons are slow! -does she observe those leaves in their friend's hands - will I take a little but… did you call to the girls?

- If, in the morning she speaks with them…but you don't take too much, remembers the great party-

- Meeting-

- It is the same thing… skies Leo is being contagious that bored-

- We won't discuss the same thing - looks at a desperate Brandon - we see each other where same chao… -

- Chao-

It finishes the communication.

In another place in the sewers…

- Where is the sauce? - Mikey looks for in the cupboard.

- Here this fool - does it put it in the table where there was great variety of sandwiches - are not they made a lot of food? -Raphael asks.

- Because to me I am made appropriate - Donatello observes - for Mikey it will be well - he smiles.

- And what do you tell me of Michu? -he looks at it making fun a little -she eats the same as me - amusing Mikey smiles.

- I don't want them to begin you and katy to play us those heavy jokes -Raphael notices him.

- And your and Micaela won't play rude -Mikey their shoulder is kneaded -you play very abrupt -

- Delicate that are - it turns and looks at Leonardo - and your and Alex don't begin to put order in everything - it raises a brow -with you and your girlfriend I sit down in a trial-

- Don't begin with the same thing-it points out it-we are responsible that it is not the same thing -

- They already stop to discuss and let us finish accommodating everything -he looks at the clock Donatello - already almost is hour that they arrive-

- They lack as two hours… that means them to arrive in three - amusing Raphael says.

- We go they don't make fun of the girls - I rebuke them Leo - but if they arrived later three hours-he laughs.

Ok - Mikey inflates its chest and sighs -tonight will be brilliant…. -


End file.
